amu's secret
by neko-ghrl
Summary: everyone knows hinamori amu as cool n' spicy.what will happen when she was really a singer?


Amu's secret

AMU'S POV.

MOSTLY EVERY BODY KNOWS ME AS COOL N' SPICKY AT SEIYO AFTER SCHOOL,I GO WORK WE UTAU AS A SINGER.I'M A SOLO,BUT WE SOMETIMES DO KNOW KNOWS EXEPT FOR KUKAI,UTAU,NAGIHIKO,RIMA AND DOSEN'T EVEN HE'S MY PERSONAL STALKER.

ANYWAY,SCHOOL JUST ENDED AND AS USHAL,I HEADED TO THE WAS AMOST MY LAST MY FAKE LAST STAGE,PEOPLE KNOW ME AS NANAMI AND I WERE PRATICING FOR OUR RECORDINGS.I WAS UP SONG,WAS STARS IN THE SKY.

STARS IN THE SKY LYRICS:

TONIGHT,IN THIS NIGHTLY SKY,I WANT TO SING A SONG FIT FOR THE STARS IN THE SURE,AND I WILL SHINE LIKE A SHOTTIG ,JUST WATCH ME.I WILL SHOW YOU WHO I REALLY ,WITH DOBUT I WIL BE BY YOUR SIDE LOOKING AFTER SING A SONG.A SONG THAT I AN CALL THE SHIING STARS IN THE AND MORE AND EVER MORE I JUST WANT TO SHOW YOUR WHO MUCH I LOVE STARS IN THE LITTLE LIGHTS THAT WILL SHINE A PERSONALY THAT WILL LIVE ON ALL THANKS TO YOU.

NEXT WAS SONG WAS, FLOWER FROM HELL

UTAU'S POV.

OH 'S SONG WAS SO BEAUTIFUL.I CANT IS MY ROLE WHAT I SAID ABOUT MY ROLE WAS FINALLY MY SONG WAS,FLOWER FROM HELL.

FLOWER FROM HELL LYRICS:

COME NOW,IT'S TIME TO UGLY ,IF I AM,COVERED IN MY IS SURELY, A SIGN(X3)CAN WE RUN WE ESAPE?FROM A FATE THAT IS FAR TO SAD FOR SAIDS,YOU'RE A FLOWER FROM HELL,BUT THEY DIDN'T SEE NOT BLOOM BLOM IS A SAD FRAGMENTS OF TIME DISAPER WITHOUT A SINGLE SOUND.

I ENDED.I WALKED DESIDED TO WALK HOME KINDA LIVE TOGETHER 'S FAMILY WENT TO FRANCE AND I DIDN'T WANT HER TO FEEL LONELY.

NORMAL POV.

AMU AND UTAU WERE ON THERE WAY THEY DIDN'T KNOW, WAS A BLUE HAIRED BOY, WAS FOLOWING A PINK HEAD.

AMU'S POV

UTAU AND I WERE ALMOST BEFORE WE WHERE GOING TO GO IN, FAN BOYS CHARGED AT US.

I SUDDENLY SAW A FLASH OF BLLUE AND LIGHT BROWN?

UTAU'S POV.

THERE WERE FANBOYS CHARGING AT DUCHED, AS WE DUCKED, WE SAW A FLASH OF LIGHT BROWN,AND BLUE?WHAT THE HELL? BROWN HAIR…?I DONW WHO IT IS….KUKAI?!MAN.I CAN'T GET A BEAKE TODAY.

AMU'S POV

UTAU AND I I OPENED MY EEYS,I SAW IKUTO AND WAS STANDING IN FRONT OF ME,AND KUKAI WAS STANDING INFRONT OF UTAU.'WHY WERE THEY HERE?'I ASKED MYSELF. "STAY 'S MINE."

"THE BLONDIE IS OFF."THE FANS GOT SO FRIGTENED,THE RAN ENOUGH,WE RAN AWAY.

IKUTO'S POV.

I WAS STALKING AMU.I SAW KUKAI ON THE WAY.I JUMPED INFRONT OF HIM. "YO."I SAID IN MY COOL VOICE.

"WATCHING AMU AND ARE ACTING WEIRD."HE I GOT AN FOLLOWED THWM TO AMU'S HOUSE?WHY DID UTAU GO TO AMU'S HOUSE?THAT WAS MY WAS HER STOP WHEN SHE'S TRYING TO FIND THEY OPENED THE DOOR,A MOB OF BOYS CAME CHARGING AT MY LITTLE STREWBERRY AND KUKAI'S LITTLE SUPER ,I PICK LOVE,OVER FOR JUMPED INFRONT OF MY SISTER THEN HIS IT DOSEN'T MATTER.I JUMPED INFRONT OF AMU. "STAY 'S MINE."I SAID COLDLY. "THE BLONIE IS OFF."KUKAI SAID IN THE SAME COLD VOICE AS SOON AS THE BOYS BOLTED,WE TURNED AROUND THE GIRLS WERE GONE.I WAS CONFUSED. "HEY,WHY DID ALL THOSE BOYS CHARGE AT AMU AND UTAU?"I ASKED GAVE ME AN 'I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THEY'RE UP TO LOOK.

UTAU'S POV.

AFTER IKUTO AND KUKAI SAVED US,WE KNEW THEY WOULD START ASKING WE RAN AS SOON AS THE BOYS RAN RAN ALL THE WAY TO MY WE GOT THERE,WE WERE WHEN WE WHENT IT,WE SAW IKUTO AND KUKAI SITTING ON THE BIG COUCH.'DANM IT'WE BOTH TRIED TO BACK AWAY SLOWLY,BUT IKUTO CAUGHT US. " WANTS TO START WXPLANING?"IKUTO ASKED. HID BEHIND ,SHE IS JUST A LITTLE GIRL.I SPOKE UP. "WELL,YOU SEE…"I STARTED. "WHAT?"

"AMU AND I"I SAID IN A NORMAL VOICE. "amuwassrcretlyasingerasme,butwealsoplaysolobutsometime sweplayinaduetandwedidnttell youbecaueweknewyoutwowouldbe overprectiveandhairbodygarde severnthoughyouknowwecanhand lethefansbyourselfs"I said really fast and didn't breathe. "okay…"they said in a confused THEN CAME FROM HIDING. "IT'S MY FALUT.I SHOULD HAVE TOLD YOU YOU KUKAI."

AMU'S POV.

I APOLOGIZED TO IS MY SHOULD KNOW ABOUT MY WALKED UP TO ME.I SHUT MY EYES TIGHT.I FELT A PAT ON MY HEAD.I PATED MY EYES. "DON'T WORRY.I'M NOT MAD.I NEVER WILL 'RE MY LITTLE SISTER.I HAVE SECRETS YOU DON'T 'S FAIR YOU HAVE SECRETS I DON'T KNOW." HE SAID THEN BACK AWAY.I SMILED AT HIM SWEETLY. "UTAU,COME WITH ME PLESE."KUKAI SAID TO UTAU AND THEY BOTH LEFT.


End file.
